Fear Not
by icegirljenni
Summary: Goodbyes are the laws of earth; reunions are the laws of heaven. One shot story for LJ contest.


_Goodbyes are the laws of earth; reunions are the laws of heaven.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The depictions of the characters in this story are completely fictitious. In no way does this represent the views or the story arcs as envisaged by the original copyright owners of this franchise and its characters. The ownership if the characters and the original concept are sole properties of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear Not<br>**

* * *

><p>The sound of waves and the cries of seagulls make Rin relax. She snuggles closer into Sesshoumaru's warm arms. His mokomoko wraps securely around her fragile body.<p>

She feels weak and tired, but unable to close her eyes. The roaring of the sea and the wind blowing made the scenery before her too beautiful to be missed.

The girl fears that the chance to see the same scenery would not be there if she closed her eyes. Yes, her time has come and she has no regrets because the man who loves her with all his heart is here with her.

A content smile graces her wrinkled face.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru tightens his embrace as the girl looks up. "Are you cold?"

She shakes her head weakly. "Not when you're here with me. I love mokomoko sama, it's always warm."

They both exchange smiles, but the demon lord's is a rather sad one. He can sense a weak, frightened aura around his wife. It makes him feel dejected.

"Are you afraid, my dear?" The soft tune of his voice mix along well with the sound of the waves.

Rin lowers her head and stares at the sea before she nods weakly.

Sesshoumaru presses his lips on top of the girl's grey hair. "Fear not my love, you're not alone."

The old lady shifts slowly to a new position to face her beloved husband. Wrinkled hands reach out to brush the magenta strips on his cheeks. He looks young, as always, while she has aged.

"I do not fear dying. I just don't want you to be alone again."

Even in her late 60's, her large hazelnut eyes remain the same; they are now glassed over with unshed tears.

A hand reached out to squeeze the old lady's left hand that is still on his cheek.

"This time I won't be lonely anymore." He rewards a genuine smile that he hardly does in public.

Rin frowns, perplexed by the statement.

Sesshoumaru rubs the old lady's forehead before laying a kiss on it.

"As soon as you go, I will follow." Rin widens her eyes in disbelief.

"No! You don..." A clawed finger placed itself on the girl's lips, silencing her.

"Shhh, I have made up my mind and I will not let you walk away alone anymore. Let fate decide the new path for our new lives."

Sesshoumaru's hand held the back of Rin's head and gently pushes it to lean on his broad shoulder. Both of their gazes fixed on the calm seas; the seagulls still crying happily in this late evening.

A brief moment of silence passed before the girl raises a question. "Sesshoumaru, what do you want to be in the next life?"

He already knows his answer to her question. "We will both become either demon or human, so we will have the same life span."

"Of course." Rin giggles before she asks again, "Your preferred gender?"

"If you are born as a girl, I want to be a boy and vice versa so we can fall in love again." He replies firmly yet comfortably. The girl smiles blissfully.

"But if I have a choice, I hope you will always be born as a girl and I a boy. I want to be able to take care of you and protect you." Sesshoumaru takes Rin's hands into his and their fingers intertwined, their wedding rings still wrapped around their fourth finger.

Tears streamed down the girl's face. The dog demon will always be there to protect her and with that, she has nothing to fear of.

"Sesshoumaru sama, thank you." She whispers softly, her eye lids growing heavy. Her time will arrive soon.

As Rin closed her eyes completely and focused on her breathing, Sesshoumaru pulls a red string out from his pocket and ties the opposite ends on both of their wrists. He then cradles the girl in his arms and walks into the sea.

"A vague love which sways with the wind

Blows away and disappears gradually

Sinks in a ravine stream like the stars and moon

Even an eternal love accumulated for thousands of years

is still like a carving in the morning frost

Although it's beautiful, it will gradually disappear by degree

I stand under the vast and endless universe

Looking at the far sea

My love which will live and weep like the deep rough river

Will flow into the surrounding sea"

As soon as the verse ends, the girl has stopped breathing. The water level is now below their chins. Rin's head still rests on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"May this departure be the new beginning of our never ending love life."

A moment later, both of them sink into the water as the waves wash their bodies to the infinite universe, where the two souls will be reunited and reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> Hello readers! Thanks everyone who has reviewed my 'Turn Left, Turn Right' I will do a review reply later in the evening. These days FF seems to have some problem and I find it difficult to send a message. So I have not done any review reply yet. Imagine the review I send have to be done in 4 or 5 refresh. ARGH!

Anyway, the paragraph which Sesshoumaru reads out while he's heading out to the sea is a song translated from Korean language, name 'Hamangyeon' sung by Alessandro Safina

The question that Rin asked Sesshoumaru was originally mine and the answer was from beta san.

This is another entry for LJ contest. I have not abandoned my other stories. 2 was sent to my beta reader and I will be doing Lily after Turn Left, Turn Right written :-)

Have a pleasant day everyone! (n_n)

* Shout out a big thanks to my friend **~kkoorime~** who is helping my beta reader to beta-ing this story. Beta san was sicked but feeling much better now :-)

**The Band Geek Alchemist **( if you read this story)- I try to drop you a pm but you have disable the private message option. I would like to thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews on my stories, especially 'Lily of the valley' I will update and thank you properly on each story. Talk to you later dear :-)


End file.
